


Hurts A Little

by orphan_account



Category: The Coldest Girl in Coldtown - Holly Black
Genre: (in english), F/M, My First Fanfic, This is a vampire story so of course there's blood, sorry for any grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But there’s nothing you like better than when it hurts a little, is there?” Lucien asked. Gavriel’s bloody mouth lifted in a voluptuous smile.<br/>“Sure there is. I like it when it hurts a lot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Please read..  
> This is my first all english fanfic, and I have to admit that I don't consider myself a fluent english speaker so if you find any mistake (grammar or coherence) just let me know. And if you are one of those blessed souls you can also send me how you would change it (in coherence mistakes especially).  
> Enjoy =D

"Are you sure?" Tana asked for the hundred time.

"Yes I am. I wasn't kidding when I said that I liked when it's hurts. And I will like even more if it's you the one hurting." Gavriel said and Tana had to hold a groan.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Tie Gavriel on the bed sounded like an interesting idea in the beginning, but then he asked to be cut and she freaked out internally. Tana would never admit it but she was kind of excited too.

The blade was laying on the nightstand next to the bed; she could feel his ruby eyes on her as she tried to reach the object. She was slightly trembling with anticipation.

Her heart raced while she remembered the taste of his blood on her mouth, so many things happened after the day she killed Lucien.

Two days ago she left the quarantine after ninety three days of pain and agony. The cold didn't leave and she didn't turn into a vampire.

Well, not yet. She thought. After the failed quarantine the idea become more tempting and the reasons to not do that more blurred. She was already halfway damned at least she could finish the job.

With that though on mind she placed the blade on Gavriel's pale chest and cut it. When his blood came out of the wound she lowered her head almost instinctively and licked it. He moaned and whispered her name followed by a 'do it again'. And she did. And when she finished she licked his chest and abs sucking the blood out of it.

Gavriel seemed to be out of his mind moaning every time Tana's warm tongue touched his wounds. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel her mouth in another part of his body, but he wouldn't ask it to her. He wanted the initiative to come from her.

Gavriel’s blood was so delightful as the last time, but this time Tana controlled herself, at least she tried. There was one thing she was dying to do since she felt the volume on Gavriel's pants. After she cut him a bit more she started to unzip his pants and then her hand went into Gavriel’s underwear and wrapped around his cock, giving a firm stroke that make him groan very loudly.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore so, as fast as she could, Tana pulled Gavriel boxers and pants off and started to suck his hard and cold cock. As usual her mind pranked her and made her think about popsicles, and that, obviously made her laugh, a little because she was a bit nervous and a little because it was really funny.

Gavriel with the passage of the years have come to forgot what was like to feel the touch of a warm body against his skin especially in a sensible place like this. But for all gods, Tana was doing a magnificent job reminding him. Her warm mouth in contrast with his cold body were giving him such a pleasure that for a moment Gavriel thought he didn't deserved it. But in the next moment his mind got empty and he didn't even had time to warn Tana that he was coming. It didn't seem to be a problem since the first words that came from her mouth a few seconds later was: "You look really gorgeous with an orgasmic face."

After Gavriel cleared his throat he answered with a smile on his face: "I'm pretty sure you look more, what about you untie me so I can prove my theory?"

**Author's Note:**

> I still not believing that I wrote this. Sorry for anything. Leave comments or kudos or both, both sounds really good. 
> 
> Oh, and follow me on Tumblr: http://insidecoldtown.tumblr.com/


End file.
